yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Yomi
Yomi (よみ Yōmī) is part of a special type of elite and powerful demon called a Mazoku (loosely meaning the "Tribe of Evil"). He is also one of The Three Kings of Makai. In the anime television series, Yomi is voiced by Masashi Ebara in Japanese and Rick Robertson in English. Appearance When he worked with Kurama, Yomi had only two ears, but after he lost his sight, he gained four more as his body was forced to adapt to a sightless existence. He has long, black hair and two prominent horns that jut down from his forehead but appear to frame his head. Additionally, he has four horns on his head, two on each side, and one jutting from the back of his head, giving him a total of seven horns. He also wears a light garment underneath red robes and has a defined musculature. Kurama caused Yomi to become blind by planning an attack from a rogue demon on him. Personality When he was younger, Yomi was brash and reckless. He often got himself into trouble and needed to be bailed out by Yoko Kurama. His recklessness and other factors contributed to his being blinded, literally, by his ambition. However, on the verge of defeat, he always turned to a more timid character, despite never begging for mercy in battle. After losing his sight, Yomi is a calm person, who thinks before he acts even in battle, which is arguably what contributed most to his growing strength. He also genuinely loves his son, Shura, who he fought in the Demon World Tournament. Rather than fight at full strength, like Shura wanted, Yomi was actually helping his son become a better fighter. He also gets along well with his subordinates, but can also be quite the manipulator, Yomi being the first person to outwit Kurama and get away with it. Yomi seems rather cold-hearted but while it seems like he would kill his son, he's just establishing a will to fight in his son. Yomi also seems determined to ensure Shura does not grow up as he did, bloodthirsty and impulsive. While Yomi does not display any particular hatred for the human species, he does seem to believe demons may consume as many of them as they please, as humans are plentiful in number. His encounters with Yusuke Urameshi has Yomi uncovering parts of his personality that he had never discovered before; namely, that of his primal demon self and the allure of a decent brawl in the hopes of winning it all. It is notable that despite being on relatively good terms with his enemies now (i.e. Yusuke), he still hasn't given up on the goals of unification he possesses in the world, and will continue his plans if he ever wins the tournament. Synopsis Three Kings Saga After Yusuke is granted admittance into Makai to see his dying ancestor, Raizen, Kurama is given a "spirit of words" (video message) from Yomi. Kurama decides to join Yomi, despite the fact that Hiei is working for Mukuro and Yusuke for Raizen. On Kurama's first day, Yomi brings him to the demon that took his sight and notices Kurama's change in heartbeat. He explains their past as partners, and tells Kurama that he (Yomi) was a child, and Kurama was right for sending the demon after him. Yusuke then orchestrates the Demon World Tournament, and asks Yomi to join. Reluctant at first, Yomi agrees after realizing Mukuro had complied. During the preliminaries, Yomi was matched against his son Shura. Despite the younger demon throwing every attack he had, Yomi proved that he was easily more powerful, eventually convincing his son to concede. He fights Yusuke in the second round. At first, his impenetrable shield is more than a match for Yusuke's Demon Gun, that is, until Yusuke mixes his two energy into his attack. In the end, both are injured, and only the cry of Shura convinces Yomi to stay on his feet. However, drained of energy, he loses the next match to Kokou, one of Raizen's old friends. Later he stated that he would like to fight Yusuke again, although he doubted he could win. Techniques/Moves Since he lost his sight, Yomi grew four extra ears to compensate for his lack of vision. Yomi's sense of hearing is so great that he claims to be able to hear every word being spoken in his kingdom of Gandara. He is also able to accurately pick up on changes in an organism's heart rate, allowing him to guess facial expressions and current emotional composition, despite his lack of sight. Having modeled himself after Kurama, Yomi is a calm, calculating fighter, being able to measure the exact speeds of the opponent's attacks with his hearing, and activating his barrier at the moment of impact so as to not waste energy. *'Demon Energy Absorption Wall' (魔古忌流･煉破反衝壁, Ma Koi Ryū･Renpa Han Shō Heki, literally translated as Ancient Envious Demon Style･Distilling Destruction Opposing Force Wall): is a green spherical barrier that protects Yomi from demon energy-based attacks. Only by using a combination of Demon Energy and Spirit Energy was Yusuke able to pierce it. Spirit energy completely bypasses the technique, however. *'Energy Blasts': Yomi gathers green demon energy in his hands and sends it towards his opponent. He demonstrates the ability to manipulate the size of these energy blasts during his fight with Yusuke. *'Energy Blast Barrage': Instead of firing a single blast, Yomi fires multiple blasts from a single orb of energy at his opponent. This attack is similar to Yusuke's Shotgun. *'Tornado Energy Blast': Yomi gathers an energy orb in his fists and releases the energy as a dark-green tornado slamming into his opponent. * Energized Punches: Yomi charges his fists with his demonic energy, increasing his physical punching power. This ability is also reminiscent to Yusuke's ability to concentrate spiritual energy into his fists. Relationships Yoko: Yomi in the past was a subordinate of Yoko's, pillaging and plundering villiages and domains under his leadership. They were partners in crime, bandits, but not close friends. Yomi was fool-hardy, headstrong, and eager to jump in to battle at the nearest opportunity. He acted on a whim, costing Yoko the lives of many cohorts and eventually forcing him to act for the good of his bandit outfit. He betrayed Yomi, ordering his assassination; however the attempt failed but left him blinded, forsaken by the light. [[Kurama|'Kurama':]] Yomi undoubtedly senses his old acquaintance Yoko's identity struggle, and initially intents to force Kurama's old self to the surface for his benefit, and to reforge the bond they had in the past. He states that he admires Kurama for all that he's done, and that he learned a lot for him. In some ways, Kurama served as Yomi's idol, and as the Three Kings saga progresses, we see that Kurama's opinion is greatly valued by Yomi. The two form something of a loose alliance, loose because Yomi makes sure he "protects" his investment in Kurama's counsel through blackmail. During the Makai Tournament, Yomi seems to accept Kurama's decision to suppress his Yoko identity, as he has come to experience a similar bond with his son. Yomi offers assistance to Kurama after his battle with Shigure and the two part ways as friends, something that shouldn't have been possible given their past history. [[Shura|'Shura:']] Yomi's clone of himself is in every way a son to him. He inherited Yomi's strong will and ambitious tendencies, along with his vices. Yomi takes it upon himself to impress onto Shura, the importance of knowing your enemy and yourself, and to not make foolish gambles with his life. He genuinely cares for Shura, whose birth formed what is undoubtedly the closest bond in Yomi's life. Shura even influenced Yomi's decision to compete in the Makai Tournament as an individual, which required his surrendering all his power. Trivia *His name literally translates to "Underworld." *In Chapter 161 of the manga, he is stated to have a Youki of 1,550,000. *Yomi deliberately lowers his energy level (but not his spirit class- he remains upper S class), in order enjoy his fight with Yusuke. As a consequence, he takes too much damage, and loses in the very next round to Kokou. This occurs in the third round. References Category:Characters Category:Demons